Melding Cores
by DARKLOVEFORFANFICTION123
Summary: danny wasn't ready to hear that pariah dark escaped his sarcophagus, he wasn't ready to face him again, but he especialy wasn't ready to find out he has to get married, to a GUY no less! so why does clockwork insist he was? and why does his core reach out whenever he sees pariah? *sigh* clockwork you better have good reason for this one!
1. cheating

**dark: hmmmm, not sure where this is going so give me ideas pls!**

**yin: dark does not own Danny phantom, if she did it would have never been canceled. I'd make sure of that...**

**shyla: Danny is 17, PP never happened, and this will have slash. lots of it. dark will make sure of that...**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**some where in the ghostzone:**

* * *

Deep within the trenches of the Ghost Zone a sarcophagus lay quiet and undisturbed in the ruins of what was had once obviously been a beautiful and powerful fortress, but was now an empty husk of what it had once been.

Deathly silence covering the entire castle, deadly traps set up for unwanted intruders, and dark shadows covering the floors and walls, looking like something was about to jump out at you. It had sat there unvisited for close to three years and even then the only two intruders had their own reasons for coming to this dinky, dark place.

One had a greed for a power he had been unable to contain, and had ended up unleashing an evil being upon the world in his attempt to get what he wanted, foolishly thinking he was the most powerful. In the end he had run away to save his own hide.

The other, wanting to fix the first's mistakes, and to protect the ones he loved, came after this being knowing he could die a horrorable death. His pure soul helping him win the battle by trapping this being in an ancient sarcophagus.

One selfish, and one selfless.

However, if one were to look closely at the sarcophagus, they would see a tiny crack in the chest of the sarcophagus' top. And this small crack grew, bit by bit, over the course of the three years.

As the crack grew, the ancient wards that held its prisoner inside weakened, and as the wards weakened, the stronger the prisoner within grew.

Three years of the crack weakening the ancient wards, the all-powerful being named Pariah Dark inside began to awaken from his three-year slumber.

* * *

**clockwork's tower:**

* * *

Clockwork's wise eyes surveyed the Timeline mirror that held the fragments of the future within it. These fragments were like shattered pieces of glass, some were small and insignificant, but others were big enough to tear a hole in the fabric of time causing either untold pain and misery, or peace and happiness.

Clockwork's job was to keep a balance in these tears, and keep the fabric together at the same time. But now something was going to happen, something he could not stop or avoid. And like every future, several fragments scattered around this particular something.

Meaning several possibilities that could happen. Most fragments lead to disastrous timelines - murder, pain, death. But through the scattered mess of horrors that clouded Clockwork's vision, he found one single fragment that lead to something else.

Clockwork used all of his power to focus on that fragment in his vision, and felt a hint of a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. He didn't care that he was interfering with the timeline. He was going to make that fragment of the timeline happen.

All he had to do was pull a few strings, and of course 'cheat' as the observants call it. The observants were not gonna like this... and he was gonna have fun using it to the fullest, heh, he really loved his job.

* * *

**dark: well I changed it there you happy now?**

**shyla: why did we have to change it again?**

**yin: well someone pointed out that mingling cores is a lot like another story and dark doesn't want anyone to be mean to her...**

**dark: yeah! but this stories' going to be totally different from the other one, and the prologue was a coincidnce!**

**dark: read and review pls! and check out my profile if you have the time!**


	2. soon

**dark: things are starting up!**

**yang: meh... call me when you get to the slash...**

**dark: *evil chuckle* you won't have to wait long...**

* * *

**DANNYPOV:**

* * *

"Is he gone yet?" I said tiredly.

"Yeah the coast's clear, dude" Tucker said as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"He went with Paulina, trying get a date with that shallow witch for the umpteenth time." Sam answered angrily.

"Finally! Its starting to get cramped in here..." I said as I phased out of the locker I was just shoved in a few minutes earlier.

"Danny, why don't you stick up for yourself for once? We all know he deserves it!" Sam stated angrily as we started to walked out the front doors, she hated dash for picking on all the other kids, just because he was a dumbass in all subjects except gym.

"Yeah, dude! You can use your ghost powers and shove his head up his ass!" Tucker said, making him and Sam crack up at the mental image.

"Guys you know I can't do that to an innocent person, no matter how much they deserve it, besides my secret would be cracked wide open if I did!" I grumbled tiredly. They dropped the subject and moved on.

"Let's go to the Nasty burger, I want some meat!" Tucker said, practically drooling.

"Tucker! How can you eat all those poor animals!? It horrorable!" Sam made a disgusted face at the thought of all those butchered animals who did nothing to deserve it.

'And so the fight begins.' I think as Sam and tucker start to fight over who's right and who's wrong, I just sigh and let my hair fall over my eyes as my mind drifted to the accident.

Years ago my parents had failed to turn on the ghost portal they had built, a portal into an other demention filled with ghosts. I felt terrible to see their huge project turn out to be nothing but a disappointment, but I couldn't do anything to help so I left it alone. I had brought my friends over a few days after that.

Me and my friends were joking about connecting the portal to another world, so Sam dared me to go in and try to fix it, just for kicks. I agreed and put on a white and black HAZMAT jumpsuit. I went inside it and as I observed the portal's work, my foot got stuck in some of the wires and tripped, accidentally triggered the ON power button.

Within seconds green filled my vision and the most excruciating pain I had ever felt filled my body. Every molecule in me was being burned apart. I had passed out from the pain and when I woke up the suit's colors reversed, I had snowy white hair, and glowing neon green eyes.

I became half-ghost. Half. Freaking. Ghost. Cue freak-out. As I panicked, a ring appeared around my waist and split apart to reveal the human me just in time for my parents to come down and see that the portal was working.

It's been three years since the accident with the portal, I'm seventeen now and a Junior in high school. My ghost appearance has changed from the old HAZMAT suit I had on in the portal. Sam made me a long black coat with white fingerless-gloves and a thick white belt to hold it together around my waist. It also has a hood that hides everything but my eyes when it's up(scares the shit out everyone, and is very funny to watch them try to hide it and fail miserably... I mostly do it to Vlad, ha!).

Not that my face needs to be hidden with the green ecto-mask that disappears when I want it to. I also have a plain white bodybuilding shirt without sleeves, but still covers my neck. I wear black baggy jeans that have six hidden pockets with mini ice ecto-knives that I got from Frostbite(two of the knives are in my white combat-boots.) , I can mold them together into any weapon I want, usually a kick-ass ice scythe...

Speaking of Frostbite he has been helping me with my powers, mainly my ice powers, and I visit him a lot for help and company. Right now he's making a collar for Cujo, who I decided to take in as my secret pet(if Cujo going to be my ghost-puppy he needs a collar right?).

My human appearance is almost the same except for my longer hair, I let it grow out a little. It helps to cover up some of the bruises and injuries I get, the long sleeve black shirts I wear with my jeans most of the time helps too. It seems everyone just assumed the change was because I was growing up and changing.

In school I try to pay attention for as long as I can during class but I usually wind up falling asleep or having to leave because of ghosts... If I make it to class at all. I have so many detentions at this point I beat the all time record of detentions in Casper High. Trust me, I'm not proud of that little fact.

After detention I try to go straight home because my grades are in the toilet and I keep getting in trouble for not being home before curfew. Then again it's a little difficult when ghosts try to kill you on the way.

My parents have told me time and time again that they're worried about me. They can't _not_ notice my behavior, no ones that blind. I shrug it off, act like I don't care, because maybe if they think I don't care they'll stop making such a big deal out of it. Yeah, and the moon is made of cheese.

They won't stop though I know it, I'm just lying to myself, Jazz knows it too. That's why she makes sure I'm not hurt too bad after my fights. Most mornings she comes into my room with a first aid kit.

It's the same routine almost every day. She wakes me up with icy cold water (Kinda doesn't matter because of my ice core... But don't tell her that...), she'll ask me if I'm hurt and I'll say im fine, complain that she too over protective, push her out and get ready for school. Then after school she'll get Sam and tag-team me into telling them where I'm hurt.

Then she'll try to get me to confide in her as she "analyzes" my brain, bleh! Jazz is the only one I haven't pushed away yet, mostly because she refuses to let me do so, but also cause she knows I'm hurting myself on the inside. I feel bad about pushing everyone away, but it's for the best. Everyone is safer this way.

Plus, mom and dad would probably despise me if they knew. 'Sure, keep telling yourself that Fenton...' I think as I kick a rock that was on the side walk. I wince as it went flying and imbeded itself into a stop sign. Sam and Tucker barely give it a glance before continuing their fight, already used to my powers some times acting up like that.

The past few weeks had been hectic for me. On top of failing grades, hunting ghosts, and disappointing my parents, I've had been having nightmares where I would wake up shaking, crying, and this weird pang of longing would grip my heart. Jazz thinks its my subconscious longing for a normal life and that the brain will- blahblahblah I zoned soon after that.

I even went to clockwork to find out why I was having them and all he had answered me with was a 'All will be revealed in due time'.

'Grrr, he knows hate it I when he does that, and you know how I know that he knows that? Cause, apparently, he knows _everything_.' I stop and shake my head, 'What did I just think?!'

Lately my friends had tried to cheer me up out of my funk, but were unsuccessful so far.

"Hey dude! you thinking about Sam?" Tucker's teasing voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Tucker! We're not together anymore remember?!" Sam exclaimed loudly, elbowing him in the ribs while I hit him on back of the head.

"First of all, OW! And second, you guys made the perfect couple! I don't understand it!" He said looking lost, while I laughed and Sam fumed, angry at how stupid he was.

Dash walked by giving me a look that promised pain. As if, to me his punches are like someone poking me softly, doesn't hurt, but gets really annoying after a while.

"Opps!" he shouted stupidly, purposely pushing tucker into sam, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Owww..." Tucker groaned, before opening his eyes and blushing, noticing how close he and Sam were.

"Get a room, you lovebirds!" I snickered, glad that Tucker was also beginning to finally realize his feelings.

Sam blushed, shoved Tucker off, and got up. She ignored me and started yelling at him for falling on her. I stood there snickering at the irony of the situation. Me and Sam dated for a few months but couldn't get past that it was like kissing your sister or brother.

It was like kissing Jazz. 'Um, ewww...' **(A/N: I have nothing against incest... Danny has to for this to work though.) **We had thought we loved each other like lovers... But apparently fate didn't work out that way.

I had also realized sam subconsciously loved tucker, I confronted her, and made her realize it herself. Well... After she stopped having a melt-down that is.

She was upset that she fell in love with a, and I quote, 'How could I fall for a stupid, garbage-eating, fool of a guy.'

But after that statement we cracked up and had a bet about how long it would take her to win him over. Sam said months eight and I said six. Its been two months and I secretly tease her constantly now about him.

Too lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the pain flaring in my head until it was too late to warn anyone. Waves of hot pain burst through my skull, like someone took a knife that's been siting in a fire and jammed it in my temples or like someone poured acid into my brain. I kneeled on the ground holding my head screaming in agonized pain.

I faintly heard sam and tucker call my name but the pain was too much for me to handle. After a few seconds (or minutes...?) I finally surrendered to darkness.

* * *

**DANNY'S DREAM**

* * *

Warmth surrounded me, comforting me. Making me feel safe for once, since I became a halfa. I opened my to see soft green eyes staring warmly at me. For some reason my heart skipped a beat and I longed to see the face these beautiful eyes belonged to.

"S_oon..._" A low husky voice said as the eyes and warmth started to fade away.

"Wait!" I cried out hoping they would stay longer, would reveal the person behind those eyes.

But they had already left, leaving me in the cold darkness, to fend for myself. Left to cry alone in the darkness.

* * *

**dark: I wasn't happy with this so I changed it to make more sense, hope people like it!**


	3. Sonya

**yin: ummm... what are you d-**

**dark: *puts a hand over yang's muzzle* SHHH! don't wake em up...**

**yin: *eyes widen when she sees what caught dark's interest* oh.. my... ****_GOD_****...!**

**dark: I know! isn't it the cutest! *starts taking pictures of yang and shyla sleeping and CUDDLING on the bed.***

**disclaimer: dark does not own Danny Phantom! if she did it would still be on... or ELSE!**

* * *

**THEGHOSTZONE:**

* * *

An ominous feeling settled in the pits of every ghost in the ghost zone. Those who have felt before knew what was happening... change was happening. One so large, even the box ghost felt it.

They hid in their lairs, praying that it would pass but knew their hopes were in vain when a voice appeared in their heads. Few understood but those who did, vowed not to tell the others what it meant, for it could affect what could come. They didn't know if this future was good or bad but knew just to sit back and hope for the best...

The voice was dark and seemingly as old as time as it whispered the words that would be known for the centuries to come said this:

**_Core de gheață._**  
**_Core de foc._**  
**_Pe căile lor au mers singuri._**  
**_Nimeni nu știe unde, dar Ora căile lor merg._**  
**_Inimile lor bat ca una încă nu știe._**  
**_Un trecut plin de incertitudine și cicatrici._**  
**_Altă parte, umplut cu pierderea și temeri._**  
**_Căile lor suflete se împletesc, destinate să cadă unul pentru celălalt._**  
**_Pentru a vindeca rănile lor, aducând în același timp de pace pentru a lumile noastre, care nu va avea de suferit din nou._**  
**_Gheață va fi încălzit._**  
**_Incendiu va fi răcit._**  
**_Împreună, uniți, gheață și foc se pronunțe ..._**

The voice faded away as the prophecy ended...

* * *

**PARIAHDARK'SCASTLE:**

* * *

He felt the wards weaken as Pariah Dark started to strengthen enough to the point where he could break tinged-white filled the sarcophagus as he used the ecto ray in his right remaining eye. With a mighty heave he broke the wards and the top disintegrated, leaving a pile of ash behind.

Stepping out of that cramped sarcophagus, he stretched and turned to face his old prison. Scowling, he held out his hand and destroyed the bottom with a weak ecto blast.

"Finally, I am free at long last..." Pariah said to himself

"Now to unite with my Ring and Crown after so long." He said, getting ready to search for the two objects.

"Not so fast, Pariah..." A soft, yet firm, female voice said. Power dripped from every word.

Pariah spun to face the voice's owner as he growled, "Sonya, why are you here!"

The young woman before him was radiating energy. She had lovely violet eyes, thin lips, and an oval-shaped face surrounded it. Her brown hair flowed down her behind to the back of her knees, the ends floating in the surrounding air.

Her dress was a beautiful blue-coral. A slim silhouette and split, three-quarter-length sleeves imbued her gown, making it look timeless. Ornate ruching enhanced the bodice, which had a bold V-neckline.

A richly embellished band punctuated her waist, and the skirt swepted effortlessly to the floor. Gray heels adorned her feet, looking as delicate as snow, yet sturdy enough to hold her weight even though she was floating.

"I'm here to tell you some drastic news, King Dark."she said with a voice that would make almost any man/ghost alike sway with ecstasy, fortunately pariah was not like other men nor ghosts.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

**DANNYPOV:**

* * *

I woke up with a pained gasp. Tears streamed down my face as I looked around frantically before realizing I was in my room.

"Danny!" Two voices shouted as one, and I felt two sets of arms hug me.

Panic set in as I tried to struggle out of their hold. Ever since the nightmares began I wouldn't let anyone touch me, I don't know why but my skin would crawl and my core would recoil in fear. I would start freaking out if someone held on long enough. Apparently Sam and Tucker forgot in their relief at me being awake.

"Offoffoffoff!" I chanted out loud, trying not to freak out, and do something I would regret.

"Opps! Sorry dude!" Tucker said as they remembered Danny's no touchy rule, he told about his dreams so they understood.

Sam slapped the back of my head shouting, "You scared the crap out of us, you know!" Before saying in a much gentler voice "Sorry, but what the heck happened at school? I was stuffing tucker's hat in his mouth when you screamed and passed out, we had to carry you home." Sam explained, looking at me like I would kneel over any second.

Huh... I screamed? I don't remember much...

I told them what happened, and the dream I had when I passed out. Their widened more and more as I awkwardly explained the dream part. I tried not to blush, briefly I wondered why it felt like I was telling them a secret crush, but I pushed it down into the deepest part of my mind.

"So how long was I out?" I asked as I wiped away my tears.

"Two days..." Tucker said, not meeting my eyes.

I stared at him jokingly.

"Suuure I was. You know tucker, you really need to get new material, because it's not funny." I said mockingly.

"He's not joking..." My head snapped back to Sam so fast I think I got whiplash.

"...Really...?" I asked, hoping this was a joke now more than ever.

"Really." They said as one, again.

"What about the ghosts?" I asked envisioning ghosts taking over the town and reeking chaos.

Call me paranoid, but I was even imagining the ghost king waking up and taking over the place again.

'heh, that would never happen in a million years.' **(A/N: Jinxing yourself is really a bitch sometimes, isn't it?)**

"Actually... NO ghosts showed up at all." Sam said, rushing the last bit nervously before muttering, "Except the box ghost of course..."

Cue pain-filled attempt at self-whiplash.

* * *

**dark: don't kill me for adding an OC... I just can't get anyone else good enough to play her part in this story... you will understand in later chpters...**


	4. pinky swear

**dark: pls go back to to previous chapters cause I added a few things so it would make more sense. don't kill me! *dodges ecto-blast from yang* YANG! i said NOT to KILL ME!**

**yang: meh. *charges up another ecto-blast***

**dark: oh crap! *runs away from psycho kitten***

**yin: sigh*watches on the sidelines with shyla* Oh, and if you guess what language the prophecy is in dark will give you a sneak peek into the story...**

**shyla: here's a hint, the last letter is in the language's name is N.**

**yin: warning: some brother/sister bonding that might make you cry...**

**disclaimer: my name is dark, ****_not_**** BUTCH... *dodges another ecto-blast* YANG!**

* * *

**DANNYPOV:**

* * *

I groaned, and shifted again in my bed, almost dislodging the (almost dry) wet wash cloth from my forehead.

"Danny! I told you not to move! We don't know what happened to you Friday and moving could make it worse!"Jazz scolded.

"Thanks Jazz, for helping my headache so much! You're really good at it!" I groaned, sarcasm highlighting my every word.

Sam and Tucker were relived that I was awake, but left soon after to go on a patrol. I tried to go with them to keep them safe, even though there no ghosts (the box ghost doesn't count.-_-), Jazz wouldn't let me out of bed and threatened to get the Fenton hand cuffs if she needed to...

So I stayed and went to sleep, but Jazz still got the new phantom claws (the phantom claws are made of special ecto-skin that gives you the abilities of a ghost cat, and they're made by frostbite) that I gave her for her birthday, just in case I made a break for it.

This morning I woke to a throbbing headache and a overprotective sister not letting me move an inch to do anything but eat the most horrorible crackers ever, sleep, and go to the bathroom. I'm serious. Not. An. Inch.

How did I get such a worry wart for a sister again? No... Seriously? I even tried to go take a shower and she freaked, saying I could pass out again.

Staring at me with unreadable eyes, Jazz took the wash cloth and soaked it in the sink in my bathroom. She silently set it on my fore head, making sure it stuck. Suddenly Jazz sat on my bed, she looked down and didn't meet my eyes when I stared at her questionably.

"Jazz? What's wron-ompf!" I was interrupted by a fierce hug from my sister, one that could rival my dad's. I started to push her away because of my 'freak out when touched' thing, but stopped when I heard the sudden sob that ripped through her throat.

"Jazz?"

She shook her head and clutched me tighter, tears leaving a salty wet mark on my shirt.

"Jazz what's the matter?" I said softly, hugging her back and ignoring my core as she cried.

We sat in that way a few minutes as her crying and sobbing started to slow down until they were just sniffles. Pulling back and looking into her red puffy eyes I asked again,

"Why are you crying?"

"When S-sam and Tucker came back with you passed out, I was worried. I t-thought you were gonna wake up in an hour or so, B-but that hour turned into six hours, then tw-twelve, and so on and so on... Danny, I thought you were gonna _**die**_ when you wouldn't wake up...! That-that I wouldn't be there to help you grow-up, like I always do. **GOD**! I-I thought that I was gonna lose my little brother. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." Jazz said, looking back into my worried eyes.

"Danny please..., **PLEASE** don't leave me with no one to tease, with no one take care of when their hurt from ghost fights, t-to help me fight off evil food that wants to eat **US**, to make fun me when I worry too much... Danny if you were gone... I don't think I could make it with no one to give me advice and be my friend instead of me taking care of them and always be the mature adult..." she stopped, trying not to cry again.

I stared at her in shock for a second and my thoughts raced. She was this worried about me? How long has she had all of this bottled up in her? Why hadn't I noticed?

I broke from my thoughts and stared into her worried eyes, and something inside of me reached out, wanting to comfort her. I brought my arms around her waist, pushed her onto my lap and I started to rub soothing circle into her back, something Dad would usally do when Jazz was younger. My core, for once, didn't protest the contact.

When she started to calm down, she realised what was going on and tried to get up, I stopped her by grabbing her hands and holding her in place. I looked into her eyes, smiling, I said softly,

"Jazz, look me in the eyes and know that I'm not lying when I say this. I **PROMISE** I won't leave you alone with our crazy parents and over-expectant people. Your my sister, and I **NEED** you to be there to get in my beeswax, and poke your nose into things I want you out of. I **NEED** you treat me like your brother not some stereotype hero, and I** NEED** you to treat me like the immature brat you know and love. I **NEED** you to 'analyse' my brain and pick it apart in your worry wart way. We **NEED** each other to get through shitty things, we need help with, but are too proud to admit it sometimes...  
Face it, Jazz, you can't get rid of me that easily. No way, No how... besides I'll go nuts without you, cause you're the only human I haven't pushed away in fear of getting you hurt, mostly because you're stubborn, like me. I love you sis, and if I have to leave I'll take you and Cujo with me, Kay? I promise that I won't leave you and Cujo. Pinky swear?" I let go of her hands and held out my pinkie finger while grining like a goof.

Jazz smiled gently and held out her own pinkie, and we shook on it.

"Love ya, you immature brat of a brother."

"I love you too, you worry wart of a sister." Somehow the word sister didn't fit, and when I looked into her eyes, could tell she thought the same when she said brother.

We pushed those thoughts away and laughed together.

"So... What's this about Sam and Tucker being the new love birds of the town?" Jazz said, settling in my lap.

Before I could answer, or laugh my butt off, a shiver went through my body. Blue mist escaped my mouth in a gasp. We broke apart and I transformed, a ring of glowing white-silver light suddenly appearing at my waist. It split apart and the pieces moved in opposite directions, splitting again as they came to my limbs and neck.

As they moved, my new outfit with the white DP logo necklace was revealed, and finally my glowing neon green eyes and long white hair appeared as well. I was now Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park. Jazz took a stance behind me with her claws activated as I searched for the ghost.

"So, you are the famous Danny Phantom... hmm, I sense power in you, child." A female voice said from behind, right where Jazz was.

My stomach dropped as I spun around to see her holding Jazz with some sort of glowing bounds, making it impossible for her to use the phantom claws. I swallowed nervously.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said, charging an ecto-blast in my hand, as I searched for way to save Jazz.

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what my King wants." She said with a smile.

"Who is your King?" I finally said, incredulous that she would have a king.

"Paraih Dark."

My jaw dropped. Jazz's eyes widened and she edmited a soft 'Oh'.

"Now are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way. I would prefer the easy way, my King does not want me to fight you, possibly injuring you in the process."

After a second I said, "Fine, but let my sister go." Ignoring both the itch at the back of my head as I said sister and Jazz's worried look.

"Sorry, but I believe one should keep their promises in life and death, and I couldn't help but hear your deal... Also if I let her go you might get away, so let's go Phantom." the woman said, noting my shocked look.

She held out her hand, and I grudgingly grabbed it, sending Jazz a resuring glance. She looked terrified and worried for me.

"By the way, the name's Sonya, ghost-witch of the ghost zone." Sonya said before we were sucked onto a green portal.

* * *

**dark: yay! finally done with this chapter! it was hard typing while dodging ecto-blasts...**

**dark: also i love Jazz and Cujo! I want them to stay with Danny cause Cujo could probably understand the prophecy, and Jazz seems like she should be treated like a kid more and Danny's the only one to do that... Jazz is probably only like that cause she was forced to grow up and be responsible for Danny, while their parents hunted ghosts...**

**yin: if you see any typos tell dark and she will fix them!**

**up next: Danny finally meets pariah and finds out what he wants with him!**

**I fixed this chapter up!**


	5. ghost orchids

**dark: yay! XD**

**yin: what?**

**dark: I finally got yang to settle down... somewhat...**

**shyla: how? 0_o**

**dark: catnip...**

**yin: why didn't you think of it earlier!?**

**dark: umm, I didn't. it was my friend that I'm talking to and yang likes her. he doesn't even throw ecto blasts at her! and here's the amazing part, he cuddles with her! fully awake unlike before too!**

**yin and shyla: * jaws hit the ground***

**yang: what do you mean unlike before? *growls and charges up a ecto blast***

**dark: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *everyone but yin runs from yang***

**yin: sigh, dark does not own Danny phantom or it would still be on. OR ELSE!**

* * *

**PARIAHDARK's lair when Danny passed out:**

* * *

To say Pariah was mad is an understatement, he was as pissed as a hydra, and trust me, you do _not_ want to screw with a hydra.

"**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN**! I thought only a **WOMEN** could win the battle!" Pariah roared with anger

"I am sorry, my King, I did not know myself until very recently" Sonya said emotionless, but slightly pleased on the inside that her King had such a powerful mate to-be, Fate had a funny way of making things happen correctly in the time-streams, and it was fun watching people stumble through it.

Although she would never voice those opinions, unless she wanted to get a painful ecto-blast to the face. Sonya liked many things, but pain was not one of them.

"The book had a page ripped out, by whom I do not know, and I did not notice the damage, nor find the missing page until it was too late to stop the effects. There are no loop-holes or ways out of it, my King." Sonya said, again emotionless. "On the other hand at least it wasn't someone like that foul women, out for power and blood..." Sonya trailed off, shuddering at the thought of that shallow women getting something she was not destined for.

Paraih still looked angry, but he had calmed when he heard her reasoning.

"Get him," he growled, shifting his gaze to Sonya. "Bring him to me with no injuries. Will that be easy enough?" Paraih growled, impatient.

At this the ageless witch's face twisted into a mischievous grin, showing the first sign of emotion that night. "Oh, my King that is the easiest part." She said lightly. "Just leave it to me." Sonya hated to drag someone into this with the Phantom, but she had no choice if the prophecy was to play out for of the good of both worlds.

"Very well... I shall leave it to you." Pariah heaved a heavy sigh. "Also, bring me my old servants, the ones I had when I first ruled. They will come in handy now that Fright Knight has betrayed me."

"If you don't mind me asking, my King, what will his punishment be?"

"I will just leave him in that pumpkin for the rest of his eternity, unless he proves useful. I will not throw away something that I can use another day, that is a waste of power and energy." Paraih said.

"That is a wise idea, I shall be back as soon as I can, my King" Sonya said, approving Pariah's decision, before leaving in a swirling green portal.

* * *

**DANNYPOV:**

* * *

Still dizzy from the trip I didn't notice the giant glowing black dog standing at the entrance of pariah's castle. With three heads... I blinked once then rubbed my eyes, hard.

When it didn't disappear I nudged Jazz, still in her bindings. She looked at me questioningly before she saw it too

"Is that what I think it is?" Jazz said in awe, oh so I wasn't going out of my mind.

"Indeed it is child, that is Cerberus, the three-headed, giant hound that guards the gates of Pariah." Sonya said a twinkle in her eye(how does an eye twinkle?).

"Wait-"

"I thought he guarded the gates of hades, keeping the dead from escaping the underworld?" I interrupted Jazz, and ignoring her shocked look.

"Well, lots of things get twisted in time, stories handed from soul to soul tend to get twisted in words..." Sonya answered emotionless.

"How did you know that, Danny?" Jazz asked

"I love history, mostly roman and greek. Jeez Jazz, can't I know something other than how to fight ghosts?" I said, a little mad.

Most people actually thought that I was either very stupid, immature, or can only fight ghosts, actually scratch that, everyone thinks that. That makes me sad, so I don't dwell on it much, but it still hurts.

Jazz looked guilty, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. What I ment was that you don't seem the type to love history..."

I perked up a little. We walked the rest of the way in silence, and I studied the castle we were headed to. It was mainly made of pitch black stone, giving dark shadows to the interior. The shadows would have been called gloomy, if not for the torches with green and black fire, giving it warmth.

Then there were the castle grounds, almost looking out of place because of how beautiful and exotic the plants and flowers were. A rich, green covered the surface with a lush carpet of grass, only stopping when a small forest of trees and bushes blocked it's path. I started at the flowers, glowing white Ghost Orchids.

I had never seen those kinds before in real life, only on the internet because they are one of the rarest flowers alive. The Ghost Orchid had three sepals and three petals. The uniquely shaped third petal has two relatively long, twisted legs hanging vertically down. The third petal gave the Ghost Orchid the shape of a white frog with long legs, or a heart trying to connect itself.

It is my favorite flower, even before I became a halfa. Irony. It's the story of my life.

There were other flowers, but mainly glowing ghost orchids. To sum it up, the place was black and dark, yet warm and beautiful.

Suddenly two skeleton guards came out of nowhere, grabbed Jazz, and hurried down the opposite hallway. Before I could shout, I too, was hurried down a random hallway by Sonya. At the end of it there was a huge door that ended at fifteen feet at most, with a beautiful symbol carved into the black marble(pariah's symbol). I didn't have long to look before I was gently pushed through the doors by Sonya.

The first thing that caught my eye was that enormous white marble (is everything stone and marble here?) table. There were paintings on the walls and torches filled with green and black fire. A large fireplace lit up the room with its flames flickering wildly. The last thing I saw was thirteen foot tall PARIAH FREAKING DARK sitting at the table's end starting at me with emotionless. Creepy...

"You have done well, Sonya." He said in his deep voice, at which I repressed a shiver.

"Thank you, my King"

Pariah suddenly asked me a question that threw me off. "Now, Phantom, What is the strength of your core?"

At my blank look he explained, "Your powers, how strong are they in magnitude?"

I answered truthfully, "I have no idea..."

He raised an eyebrow, and I glared in defence.

I know that I am powerful, and that I was getting new powers all the time, but I hadn't really taken the time to test out the strength of my powers.

It wasn't my fault, it's kinda hard when ghosts are trying to kill me 24/7...

"What is your core's element?" Pariah asked, face unreadable.

"Ice..." I replied, holding up my hand and creating a ghost orchid ice crystal, one that would never melt as though it were made of diamond instead of unmeltable ecto-based ice.

Pariah looked intruged while Sonya looked surprised that I picked that flower of all things.

'Why was that?' I set the ice flower on the table as Paraih gestured for me to sit.

"Hmmm, ice, did not expect you to have such a thing..." He mused.

"Um, why is that?" I asked with unease.

Sonya answered my question with a calming smile, "Because, sir Phantom, ice is such a rare element that we thought only the yetis of the far frozen had any knowledge of its power. Their leader Frostbite keeps intruders out very easily, because of where they live... He is one of the fiercest ghosts in the zone. Other then my King of course."

"Frostbite? You mean the frostbite I know? Heh, frostbite is one of the nicest ghosts I know! He's even saved me a few times when I get into trouble... Although it is kinda awkward when they call me 'Great One' nonstop." I babbled nervously, freaking out under all the stress I was under, not paying attention to their faces.

"Sir, Phantom, how could you know Frostbite? Why would such a powerful ghost call you great one..." Sonya asked.

I looked up and laughed weakly trying and failing to cover my mistake.

"Umm, I met him when Undergrowth tried to take over and my ice powers were just setting in... I beat Undergrowth with my ice powers after training with him." I reluctantly told them.

I didn't answer the second question and didn't tell them how I go to the far frozen almost every other day to train my powers, and how we do favors for each other all the time. There was no way in hell that I'll tell them more than a bare minimum.

"Do you know why you are here Phantom?" Paraih asked, moving on to the reason they kidnapped me and my sister.

"Well no, actually, between getting kidnapped by a witch, when witches don't happen to exist to my knowledge until today, and dragged me to King Paraih Dark's castle to see said king who somehow escaped hs prison without anyone knowing or any warning at all (cough Clockwork-you-jerk cough), the thought didn't happen to cross my until just now." I said, sarcasm in every word.

I halfheartedly chuckled, not sure if I was acting extra sarcastic today or if I was just finally noticing how sarcastic I am. It was probably a little of both, but hey, I could afford to be sarcastic.

"..." Paraih reddened from anger.

We sat there in a tense silence as pariah and I had a glaring contest. After a few moments it was Sonya who broke the silence.

"My King, perhaps we should start from the beginning?"

He shifted his eyes away from mine (ha! Danny:1 Paraih:0), to give his attention to Sonya.

"That is what I was getting to." he said.

I stayed silent, waiting for them to explain. Paraih swung his piercing eyes back to me, making me shiver, confused why it was a pleasant one instead of a creeped out one.

Pariah cleared his throat before he started his story, "When I was alive, I was the fiercest King to ever rule... I showed my enemies no mercy, and gave nightmares to even the bravest of men. All bowed to me and me alone, when I walked into a room, silence and awe met my ears.

The one thing I was known for most was my promises and deeds. That is what scared them the most. If I vowed to do something it would always be done, no matter how improbable the odds. It scared many, but gave hope to those who had nothing to hope for." His eyes glazed over slightly as if remembering.

"Back then, I made vow to myself and the kingdom that I would marry the first to beat me in a dual..." Pariah said, scanning my face as I listened intently, not sure why he was telling me this.

"You see, when I took over as empire's king after my father passed, I always would win our battles, _always_... As I grew older I started to dislike woman, who only wanted to get my money through their beauty or selfishness, not will and love.

So when my subjects wanted me to carry on the royal blood, I denied, not wanting to settle with some petty woman. I wouldn't budge and neither did the councilmen. So we compromised, I would get married if I was defeated in a dual. If I did lose I'd have to get married. So I did anything possible to woman in particular was furious that she didn't win, so she blackmailed Sonya into placing a spell on me.

She wanted me to fall for her, but Sonya saw that her soul was tainted, and instead placed a different kind of spell on me just to spite I don't go through with any deals of all kinds while I am alive... I die and fade into nothing, Sonya explained this to me herself. She also said she could not take it back." Pariah explained in his low, monotone voice, that made me want shiver for some reason.

"So... What's this have to do with me...? Aren't you already dead? The spell probably won't work anymore... Right?" I asked nervously, starting to dread the answer. **(A/N So clueless it's not even funny... ****_9-9_****)**

"Just because im a ghost it doesn't mean I can't fade into nothing... It has come to my attention that I have been beaten. Only one person has done that." Pariah was starting to get annoyed.

I started to shake in my chair as I realized what was going on here.

'NOnononono! please don't let him say what I think he's going to say!'

"That person is... you..."

For a second you could hear a pin drop, then all hell broke lose.

"OH **FUCK** NO! There's not a snowball's chance in **HELL** that I will get **MARRIED** TO A **DUDE**! NO** WAY**! **FUCK** THIS! ME AND JAZZ ARE OUTA **HERE**!" I screamed, getting into a battle stance, while looking for the way Pariah's servants led Jazz.

Servants tried to hold me down, this made me furious, and a few punches and ice blasts stopped them in their tracks.

"**CALM DOWN**!" Pariah roared, as he stood up, ready to detain me as I went my rampage.

"**HELL NO**!" I roared back as I charged my hands with ecto-blasts, but suddenly stopping when the binds that bound Jazz suddenly wrapped around me.

I only looked at them for a second before I panicked.

"**LET ME OUT**!" I howled in anger, my eyes starting to glow brightly.

Sonya looked at me calmly, "I cannot, sir Phantom, not until you calm down."

I narrowed my eyes, before taking a DEEP breath, sending all the air in my body straight into my core and filling my diaphragm until it hit the limit. Then I unleashed my ghostly wail. Waves of ecto-plasm filled air came out of my mouth destroying everything in it's path, including the binds that held me so tightly.

It sounded like death to anyone in hearing range, if it didn't destroy their eardrums first. I screamed and screamed until I ran out of energy. Transforming back to human, I collapsed to the floor with a low 'Ompf', breathing heavily and exhausted beyond belief.

Looking up, my hopes that everyone passed out from the unexpected attack fell, only to see Sonya had teleported out of the way, and Pariah breathing hard, his clothes ruffled but still standing. Both their eyes widened as far as eyes could go for split second, then any emotion was hidden behind a mask.

'What the hell is it with not showing emotion around here!?'

Pariah looked at me for a moment before talking, "Sonya, take Phantom to his room... We have much to discuss when you get back."

Still staring at me, she replied, "Yes, much indeed."

I struggled again but not as fiercely as before when she binded me again. Still breathing heavily, I hung my head when I realized I couldn't escape.

"_Shit_..." I whispered hoarsely, surprisingly, I got my sailor's mouth from Jazz and my Mom, you don't want to know...

Sonya teleported us to a random room and gently set me down on a soft bed after unbinding me. My last thought before the darkness swallowed me up was, 'I am so screwed...'

"Sleep well, Phantom, for your light is the saving grace for both worlds" Someone said softly in my dreams.


	6. sister or-?

**dark: new chapter!**

**yin: sorry that danny is so emotional and OCC at first... i mean how would YOU react to all this... to be honest i would freak...**

**dark: me too...**

**shyla: me three...**

**yang: i would kick their asses...**

**disclaimer: dark doesn't own Danny Phantom... if she did it wouldn't have been canceled... or ELSE!**

* * *

**DANNY'S POV**

* * *

Danny woke with a soft moan, his dreams surprisingly blank that night. Feeling a soft bed beneath him, very unlike his bed at home which is as hard as a rock, Danny realized what happened to get him into that bed. Danny jumped up and transformed as quick as he could and zoomed to the door, only to find out the hard way that it was ghost proof.

One large bump and a couple swears later he was blasting away at the damn thing only to find it was the same deal.

"Agh! I hate this!" Danny dropped on to the bed with a 'plop' and started to think about his situation on the softest bed he's ever felt.

It's been a while since he'd had a good night's sleep, heck it's been a while since he slept more that a half hour or so a night, and being kidnapped wasn't exactly helping his stress levels. Danny doesn't need as much sleep as everyone else, but he still needs more than he got. The ghosts had kept him so busy that at this point he doesn't even bother sleeping at all.

If he has any free time in between fights he did homework, but more often than not it ends up not getting done. In between pummeling ghosts back into the ghost zone, school, and lying to his parents Danny hasn't had time for anything else.

"Oh wait! Apparently I have time to get MARRIED to Pariah Dark and become prince of the ghost zone." He shouts at the door.

'Heh, sarcasm, gotta love it...' his dark thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

Getting into a stance, he was surprised by who came through. A girl in a medieval gown walked into the room. Jazz. As soon as the thought registered in his mind, he raced over and grabbed Jazz, zoomed back to the bed, and pulled her into a gentle hug, ignoring his core's immediate longing to pull away.

After a few seconds he gave in to his core and pushed her away to look at her again, he asked, "Did they do anything to you? Cause if they did, I will-" He trailed off when Jazz sadly chuckled half-heartedly.

"Heh heh... Danny you're starting to sound like me. Of course I'm alright, why would they hurt me, the sister of the guy getting married to Pariah Dark. I should be asking you that question! are you okay!?" she ended her out burst by grabbing Danny and pulling him into a fierce hug, of which he phased out of a soon as she did.

Danny didn't meet her eye and walked over to the desk they put in his room.

Resting his head on the cool surface he answered hoarsely,"Of course I'm okay... Why would they hurt me? You said it yourself, Jazz. I'm getting married to Pariah FUCKING Dark! All they did was take away my free will, shove me into a power proof room, leave my town unprotected from other ghosts that would gladly RIP my FUCKING family apart t-to get to me! Why wouldn't I be okay, Jazz!? You t-tell me?! Danny's face was covered into tears and he was choking on sobs at the end.

Jazz stared at Danny sadly. She would never tell him this, but she'd rather Danny be here with Pariah. At least here no one was trying to kill him all the time and protect him from hisself. That's all she wanted of the situation but maybe, just maybe, they would grow to love each other in the end.

Jazz didn't know why she felt this way about the situation, and it irked her not knowing, but that was how she felt and she wouldn't go against her feelings. Those same feelings helped her survive many times, and this time would be no different. She didn't know how, she just did.

She walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder only to pull back when he shuddered at the contact, and a cold and painful shock went through her.

'What the hell?'

She decided to keep it to herself, not wanting to add to Danny's already large list of worries Danny suddenly stood up, just realizing something important.

"OH CRAP! what about San and Tucker!? how are they gonna protect the town by theirselves!? what if they get hurt!? it will be my fault!"

Before Danny only seen Sam and Tucker sometimes during school and when they hunt ghosts but lately he had hunted ghosts on his own. He just can't stand it when they get hurt during a fight, he worries that only his powers and sheer luck keep them between a ghost's wraith.

"Relax, Danny, they can take care of theirselves as long as they stick together." Jazz said pushing Danny behind a changing wall that separated the corner and turning it into a mini room with out a door( A/N: What are those called anyway? 0_o)

"But- wait a second, why are you dressed like that and where are you taking me?" he said eyeing the wall that stood in the corner of the big room.

"Well I'm the one who has to get you dressed and take care of you because Pariah doesn't trust anyone else not to attack you in your sleep, and mainly because you wouldn't try and maim me to escape, sooo yeah. The gown is cute though, right? It sorta makes me feel like a princess..." I stared as she blushed from saying that thought out loud.

"Jazz? Why-"

"just sit here while I get your clothes, okay?" She interupted and scampered off as quick as possible, face still flushed.

"Jazz..." He shook his head and chuckled at his sister's antics, wait why does the word sister sound wrong?

That feeling that the word sister was wrong was pushed to the back of his mind as he examined his room. This room was huge... It was about the size of a large apartment, and that was downsizing it.

The bed was as big and maybe wider then Pariah dark, and was covered in rich silky blankets by the dozens, piled on top of it. He wondered why it was so large for a second, before he faceplamed.

'Well, I'm the prince-Wait a second! DAMNIT! They never told me if I'm a prince or queen! That is a major blow to the my manpride...' His thoughts soured and he fought the battle to blush in embarrassment.

Hie thoughts were cut off as Jazz came back with his clothes.

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast, Pariah wants to talk..."

* * *

**dark: sorry it's so short, blame school, i hate it with a passion... *shudders* there aren't any slash fangirls like me...**

**yin: why did the word sister bother Danny so much?**

**dark: *giggles* you'll see (if anyone guesses how the word sister will affect the relationship between Jazz and Danny will get a sneak peak!)**

**shyla: oh! the part where jazz finds-*darks puts a hand over her muzzle***

**yang: also, why did you have to write that shrimp into this!**

**yin: who, Jazz?**

**dark: nope!**


	7. terms and breakfast

**yang: what's gotten into you? Writer's block?**

**dark: ... *throws covers over head and faceplants the pillows on bed***

**yin: nice going, now she'll just hide until her dad comes and picks her up.**

**yang: what!? why!?**

**shyla: *gives yang a glare* she's still depressed, remember? that's why its so hard to get her to do stuff when she's at her mom's, the source of her depression.**

**dark: *muffled from blanket* I WANNA GO HOME! I MISS MY DAD!**

**yang: oh that evil witch and her little minion, I hate them!**

**Yin: yup, every week for three days we're stuck at her mom's house, with the loudest, laziest, messy people known to man, except Shyla can't come.**

**dark: hate my life right now so I suck at updating, don't kill me, kill my mom(im not exdraduating, my mom is a horrible mom, and my sister a brat is too), every 5 chapters I'm gonna go through my stories and fix them up.**

**Disclaimer: why do I have to do this? you know I don't own Danny Phantom, it's a little stupid and very annoying by now. meh I'll just stop doing it...**

* * *

"I hate my after-life..." Danny grumbled as he was dragged to what he considered his doom by Jazz and some skeleton guards.

He was in his ghost form and was dressed in some black jean-like pants Jazz found, a black tunic that was tight yet comfortable, and was clenched at the waist with a white belt with a green buckle, he also hid his daggers in some slashes he put in the inside, All of this was in a comfortable silk-like material.

Completing the outfit was a pair of black knee-high boots that he hid his other knives in. Jazz also found a strap that held his scythe to his back.

"Come on, Danny. It's just breakfast, not a torture chamber. Or lunch. I don't really know since there's no sun." Jazz said and she gave Danny the look, seeing what he was doing.

"Danny." she warned, as he gave the the large doors they were approaching a fearful glance, before subconsciously charging up a ecto-blast.

Absorbing the blast he said, "What?" his tone was flat, and Jazz could see that although he was calm on the outside, his eyes gave him away, like always.

Danny was panicking and scared out of his mind, and he frantically tried to hide it as usual. It frustrated Jazz to no end, she knew that him bottling it up would hurt him in the end, and he wouldn't even let her or anyone else help. Even though he never told her, she knew Danny feared the people he loved would get hurt because of him.

"Behave. I'm not going to be there to stop you from hurting yourself again, so try not to attack anyone, please?" she answered.

His head snapped up, "WHAT! You're leaving me alone with these psychos?! I thought we promised?!"

Danny started to freak out, and only thing that stopped him was a gentle hug, which he tried to shake off, but Jazz wasn't letting go until he calmed down. He tensed at the contact, and Jazz could feel the shocks of icy pain Danny's core used to try to get her off, but she was stubborn.

"Danny..." her tone stopping his thrashing, "You know I'll be near, so don't pull that crap. Just give P-them a chance."

He knew she wanted to say Pariah instead, but he calmed down anyway, and phased away when he remembered he could do that. She quickly pushed him into the room before he could do anything, and he froze.

His ectoplasm was roaring in his ears and his core thrumed so hard, Danny thought it might burst from his chest.

Pariah and Sonya stared at him as he stood there, looking like an idiot. Sonya was standing in the shadows as Pariah sat in a large chair in front of the fire.

Suddenly he broke from his trance and he stomped to a chair, stubbornly chosing the farthest one from him and he stared, letting the glow in his neon green eyes grow bright enough to rival Pariah's own glow.

The glow in a ghost's eyes shows how powerful they were, the glow also shows how angry the ghost is.

Which is why Danny's eyes would glow even if he was in human form when he is angry, his powers would show themselves in an attempt to show who was stronger.

Sonya, looked back and forth between Pariah and Danny before she muttered, "Men."

Right after she said that, the cooks came in with silver platters fille with breakfast foods of all kinds, making Danny realise he hadn't eaten anything, but those stupid crackers Jazz gave him after he passed out, in four days. it would have been only three but the day he passed out, Danny hadn't had time to eat breakfast or lunch because of skulker.

He stood up straight and looked at the food, hunger clear on his face, making Pariah and Sonya exchange a glance, this wasn't the frist time he has went four days without food, sometimes it would be more, Danny was used to it but that didn't get rid of that gnawing hunger.

When they finally set the food down, Danny ate as fast as he could without looking like he was starving or a slob, but it was still fast enough to make Sonya clear her throat from where se was standing and say, "Phantom, you act like You haven't eaten in days." Her voice was warm, and filled with amusement.

He froze and stared at her before gulping down the food in his mouth, "Umm, heh, funny story about that..." He trailed off, wishing he hadn't said anything at all because both Sonya and Pariah snapped their heads up to stare at him.

"How many." Pariah more ordered then questioned, and Danny shifted in his seat, wishing that gaze didn't give him goosebumps, and confused to why they were oddly pleasant.

He looked at Sonya, only for her to put her arms across her chest and give him a stern stare, making him cringe and avoid their eyes as he said

"Four days."

Sonya gasped in surprise and Pariah looked ready to throttle someone.

"My Prince, why haven't you eaten anything?"

He answered sarcastically while counting his fingers in a playful way, "Hmmm, well that one day I missed breakfast and lunch cause of skulker, then while walking home I passed out for two days for no reason, and yesterday morning I ate some of the most horrible crackers in the world so that makes it..." he trailed off, making it look like he was counting in his head, but a look from Pariah stopped him and he looked down while muttering,

"Ghost fighting..."

"Why would you starve yourself over such a trivial thing!? You should take care of yourself before trying to protect someone!" Pariah yelled standing up in rage.

He slammed his hands on the table and ecto-energy came pulsing out and into the table, he was livid, not that Danny would fight to protect the humans, no, he thought Danny shouldn't let it come above his own health, what's the point of protecting someone if you're killing yourself to do it? For some reason, Pariah wanted to protect Phantom from the world. He hated not knowing why he had these feelings.

"Well it's not MY fault that ghosts invade my town 24/7!" Danny screamed, he can yell really loud cause of his ghost wail, he stood up as well, he slammed his hands on the table like Pariah, and his ecto-energy started pulsing into the table, similar to Pariah.

It wasn't fair, he tried with all his power to protect people and it just got thrown back in his face. Normally he could hide how much it hurt him under sarcasm and a cool attitude, but Pariah somehow made him want to break down and cry for comfort. He hated being weak in front of people.

They both didn't notice Sonya back away from the table as it sparked with energy.

"Well you shouldn't let it rule your life!" At those words Danny snapped, letting all his frustrations out on the thing closest to him, Pariah.

He lunged at pariah with his fist aimed towards Pariah's face, but his hand was stopped by Pariah's own. Danny tried to go intangible but found he couldn't, he raised his other hand and tried to punch him. He was cut off again by the same hand.

Danny struggled to escape Pariah's grasp but it useless. Letting out a yell of frustration, Danny charged his ecto-energy and for some reason it was ice, and pariah tried to yell at Danny to knock some sense into him, but as if his body had a mind of it's own, he charged up fire as Danny charged ice. They both shot the elements into each other at the same time.

Pluses from their cores rippled out like water and as the ripples reached the other's core, they absorbed them causing Danny and Pariah to stiffen slightly in surprise and relax a second later, a dazed look on both their faces.

The piercing ice in Danny's core heated up and he felt like he was on fire and filled with lust as his face heat up into a fierce blush. 'What the hell?' he thought in confusion.

Pariah's burning emotions died down when an icy sensation filled his core and it left him calm and for some reason passion filled him. 'What on earth just happened?' Pariah thought at the same time as Danny, and they stared at each other, dazed, confused, and a little lustful.

After a moment Pariah said in a voice that shocked even himself, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Danny's wall came crumbling down, "Why do you even care! You took me against my will, and you're forcing me to marry you! And after that you'll probably force me to help take over the fucking world!" Danny shouted, and he fought not to cry, that's all he has done lately and he would be damned if he cried in front of pariah.

He was suddenly let go, and before he could get away, pariah gripped his shoulders firmly before saying something that shocked Danny to the core, "I never wanted to take over the world, and if you want me to stop the ghosts from escaping into the human realm, I'll just get my servants to drag every single ghost back and guard all the portals to that world if you want me to." With that he let Danny sit down in a sit next to him as he let his words sink in.

Danny's eyes widened and he stared at Pariah in surprise, "Really?" He whispered, Danny couldn't believe what Pariah just said.

"Yes, but on some terms."

"On what terms?" Danny asked, worry in his voice.

"One: That you will marry me without a fight, and never leave me, Two: Never betray me, uprising against me or with another ghost, and Three: Never set foot in the human world unless I allow it or an emergency comes up and no human shall step foot in our world. Do you agree to my terms?" He said as Danny mulled over his options.

Danny thought for a minute as Pariah waited patiently, he thought about all the things he could do, but in the end he knew either way he would be forced into marrying Pariah. If he denied the ghosts would attack with no one to stop them, and it would be his fault. He knew his answer already.

"I need to think about this, and you have three terms, I only have one, that's not fair so I want two more terms before I decide." When pariah nodded he continued,

"Term One: I get a say in all of your disions for this kingdom, or government, or- whatever you call it, term Two: Never set foot in the human world unless I allow it or it's an emergency, or hurt someone who doesn't deserve it, human and ghost. It's okay if it is an accident though, and we've already talked about term Three: Never try to take over the human world, and you have to stop the ghosts from escaping into the human realm, your servants will drag every single ghost back and guard all the portals to the human world." Danny finished and stared at Pariah, as he mulled over it and finally said,

"Agreed, Sonya, did You catch all of that? Write it down, word for word."

Sonya nodded her head and her eyes glowed violet, as scroll appeared out of nowhere, the words started to appear on it and when she was finished she handed it to Pariah, a soft smile on her face.

Pariah read it over, and when he was done he handed it to Danny who looked at it questioningly asking, "Do I have to sign it or something?"

"No. It's just so the terms we made can't be twisted or forgotten."

"Oh. Well if we're done here I want to go to my room. I'm tired. And I need to think this over. I'll decide tomorrow if I want go through with this." Not even waiting for a response, Danny flew back to his room where he fell on his bed face first.

He stared at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. Danny didn't know if he could do this. Why did everything depend on him?

The fate of both worlds was crushing him, and he wondered if he'd break under the pressure. Everyone wanted something, Jazz wanted to be a therapist, Sam a environmentalist, even Tucker wanted to go to the best tech college there was and invent electronics, but Danny, he couldn't do anything with his life that didn't have to do with ghosts, or the end of the world.

He wanted to be in the stars, an astronaut, or at least something that had to do with the stars, but he couldn't with his grades, with ghost fighting, with all the shit that's been dumped on him, a teenage boy.

Why?

That's all he wanted to know. Why him? Danny drifted asleep with these thoughts in his head.

* * *

Sonya stood by her king as he sat heavily in his seat. After the prince had gone to his quarters, the ghost king had went to the weapons room to cool off, and now after destroying most of the place, he sat in the dining room as he stared into the flames. Thoughts of what had happened in this very room went through both of their heads.

Sonya had never seen the king act so... Calm. Not once in her entire life had she met a soul anything like her King and Prince. They were so alike, yet so different, and their power was the most intoxicating thing she has felt (Sonya is an empath of sorts, only she can feel people's souls and their power.).

She feels safe around her prince as if drawn to him. His aura and soul is so pure, it almost blinded her when she saw it, but she could also feel the icy prison he has caged himself in. His pain and loneliness was torture to her heart, and she knew she was doing the right thing for the both of them.

Her king was also pure, but in a different way. He fights to hide his emotions under anger, so he could never hurt anyone with his burden. So he pushes them away to protect them from him and his curse. Even though he tries to hide it, he feels alone and he wishes for someone to stay by his side, but thought it was not meant to be. Sonya had to look pass the wall pariah built around himself to see what was really there.

"If I may ask, my King, why did you make such a deal with the Prince?" She said with a secretive smirk on her face, but since she was behind Pariah, he didn't see it.

For a minute pariah sat there staring into the fire before he answered, "...I don't know..."

"If I'm not out of place to say, my King, I think you are starting to fancy the Prince." She said in a gentle voice, but her face still held that 'cat that caught the canary' look.

Pariah huffed and said, "Why would you think such a thing?" He knew what Sonya said was true, she usually was.

"Because of the way you act around each other, and the way you look at him when you think no one's looking, it's a look of longing, and I can feel your emotions, my King. I know how you feel and you do too, so I won't say it out loud, but try to make sir Daniel feel safe in the castle walls. All I ask of you is to try to do what is best for your Prince." She looked at pariah, with sadness in her eyes, but he never looked at her.

"How should I do that? I have taken the boy from his family, and I have put so much stress on his shoulders, how am I supposed to make him feel safe anywhere near me, Sonya, what should I do?" He sighed and waited for her answer.

Just as Sonya was gonna answer, someone did for her, "I know what you should do."

They both spun around to stare at the newcomer, and Pariah got into a battle stance, "Who are you?" He said with malice in his voice.

"I am Clockwork and we have much to discuss." Clockwork floated there with a smile not unlike Sonya's.

* * *

**dark: yay it's finished! and my dad has finally picked me up! Yay! okay on to something else that i've been meaning to get to:**

**CHARACTERS(this will help you understand the story better):**

**Sonya: she is NOT a mary-sue. I can't stess this enough... actually she is a very weak ghost and she realies on her empathic abilities, her healing potions, and sometimes curses. She is like clockwork is to danny. A gardian of sorts, and she would protect pariah with her after life, weak or not. She wishes for her King to find happiness and she believes that is danny is exactly what pariah needs. She plays a big part in the story and she probably won't end up with anyone, but if she did it would be clockwork or ghostwriter.**

**Jazz: Jazz also plays a big part in the story and she helps Danny realize his feelings for pariah, and yes that is really Jazz in the story, not some clone... She doesn't end up with Ghost writer (sorry Jazz/ghostwriter lovers!) and let's just say there is gonna be some yuri in her life(anyone who guesses who she'll end up with gets a cookie and a sneak peak). She loves danny beyond a sibling relationship (NOT incest! in another family way) and she hates that he is hurting himself by blocking himself from the world. She like sonya believes Pariah is the best thing for Danny.**

**Cujo: oh he's coming just wait! and he's on Jazz's side! I'm not gonna talk about him much or it will give stuff away...**

**Frostbite: He helps plan the wedding.**

**All of danny's enemies: They'll come after their done freaking out about the marrage, and I'll have fun writing them almost pissing their pants.**

**Wulf: he is very minor but he'll come in once to do somthing very important...**

**I'm not going to do danny and pariah cause anything I say will give stuff away! if I missed anyone please pm me and I'll tell you if it doesn't give anything away...**


	8. Visits and cuddles

**dark: **yay! update! and finally some slash!(oh and sorry for not updating! I'm having a hard time and life hates me...)

**yin: **not to mention you're lazy.

**yang and shyla: **yeah.

**dark: **no I'm not! *freezes under yin's glare* umm well maybe a little...

**yin: **there, was that so hard?

**dark: ***grumbles* yes.

**DISCLAMER: **WHY?! Why would someone be stupid enough to believe I own DANNY PHANTOM!?

* * *

Danny had spent lunch and dinner in his room, Sonya had given him some herbs that help with starvation, he could barely stomach them and they tasted like feet. The next morning when Danny got up, Jazz came to tell him that he was to eat breakfast with pariah again (Meaning Jazz dumped icy water on him, and dragged him in and out of a shower and behind the screen **(1)** all while saying cheerfully 'Time to see the King!', he was nervous to face Pariah after what had happened yesterday, but he knew he couldn't avoid it so he got dressed behind the screen and walked to the dining room.

Danny stopped at the large doors, his heart in his throat because he had to decide today, he knocked lightly and he nervously opened the door after he heard "Come in."

His eyes on his feet, he didn't stop until he looked up and realized who was in there. Pariah dark and Sonya were there, obviously, but when Danny saw Clockwork, his eyes widened.

"Clockwork? What the hell are you doing here!?"

All he got was a look, as he struggled to understand what was going on.

"Pariah, Sonya, would you let me and daniel talk alone? This is a delicate matter and what we have talked about shall be discussed later." he said in a stern tone, surprising Danny when they left without a word, he expected Pariah to at least give clockwork a glare for ordering him around.

"Daniel, I am here to explain to you what is to happen for the timestream to remain in balance. And add the fact, that I am your guardian, I am responsable for your actions." Clockwork continued when they left, his voice bored-sounding and mono-tone.

"Agh! This isn't gonna be another one of those 'you can argue all you want, I still know what you're gonna say, and can shut you up before the first word passes your mouth cause all will be revealed in due time' talks is it? Cause I hate those." He plopped down near Clockwork and gave an exhausted sigh.

Clockwork gave him a look that was filled with amusement, "Of course, Daniel, when do we not have that kind of talk in situations such as this?" He said, shifting into his old man form and he absently fiddled with his staff.

Danny groaned and waited for Clockwork to start talking, which he soon did, but not what he would have expected, "Daniel, you need to stay here and marry Pariah." he said.

"Why? Why does it have to be me?" Danny stared at the time ghost, sorrow in his eyes.

Danny had nightmares all night, and that question was the cause. As he looked into Danny's eyes, Clockwork reminded himself that this was for Danny's own good as well as the timestream.

"Daniel, this is for the sake of both worlds, and honestly, all the other timelines would end up with you dying a very painful death. What kind of guardian would I be if I let my charge die?"

"That depends, You're letting me get forced into marriage." He said this with anger but, his lips twitched into a small reluctant smile.

His thoughts were on Pariah when Clockwork suddenly morphed back to his baby form, causing Danny suddenly to have a random thought. Add the fact that he didn't want to talk about Pariah right now.

"Hey Clockwork, why don't you have a certain age...?" Danny suddenly asked

Clockwork chuckled not minding the sudden change of topic, he knew Danny wanted to be distracted for a second, "I represent the past, present, and future." He said as he became his regular form. "I don't really have an age."

"How do you know that you don't have one?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"I know everything." They said together in a bored tone.

"You seem to pay attention well." Clockwork said with a smirk.

"No, but I know, that you know, that I know you know, that I really hate it when you do that."

"..."

"..."

Clockwork smirked, "very well said Daniel."

I gave an evil grin, "What can I say, I learn from the best. and It's payback for confusing the hell out of me for all those 'I know everything's' you say all the freaking time. it gets annoying."

"Daniel, your changing the subject." Clockwork said in a stern tone.

Danny sighed and looked into his hands as if they held the answer to his problems, "I know. I'm not ready to go through with the terms. Actually I don't think I could ever be ready to marry Pariah and never see my family, Sam, and Tucker again. I'm just a kid. I'm just Danny Fenton, a normal kid who was stupid enough to turn on a portal from the inside. If I hadn't done that, everything would have stayed the same-"

"No."

"Huh?" Danny stared at Clockwork when he interrupted.

"Daniel, you are not just Danny Fenton, and you are not stupid enough to turn on a portal from the inside. It was destined to happen, and nothing could change that. You are wrong to say everything would stay the same, because it wouldn't have, the world would have ended, and so many people would have died, I know this for a fact. Both worlds need you because you're the only one that actually cares enough to help, and if you ask Pariah to let you see your friends and family, he will let you. You are ready whether you know it or not, you just can't see it through that thick head of yours."

Danny sighed and looked down, "I don't know if I'm ready though, no matter what you say I don't think I'll ever be ready." he looked into Clockwork's eyes and continued, "I'm not sure I'm ready... but, I'll do it. I'll do it because it's the right thing to do, I'll do it because it will protect both worlds from the other, I'll do it because some part of me believes I am ready, ready enough to face this head on."

Clockwork sighed and said, "But, are you ready to tell him that yourself?" At Danny's nod he got up started to disappear into a portal, but before he stepped in all the all, he said one last thing, "Let your walls come down, Daniel. If you only trust him, he will share your burden and heal your wounds. You just have to stop hiding from yourself." After that he was gone, leaving Danny to repeat those words in his head, a minute later only pariah came back in.

"So do you except the terms?" He said.

"Yes I except your terms, but...-" At the but, pariah tensed, "- I want to see my family and friends one last time with my sister."

Pariah relaxed and said with a small smile, "That can be arranged, if you wish it so."

Danny lit up like lightbulb, his glowing green eyes bright, and he smiled widely for the first time in days, and before he could control himself or his core, he zoomed up to Pariah and gave him huge hug while shouting, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Before they both tensed, both expecting their own core to want to jump away and freak out at the physical contact.

They didn't, in fact their cores felt quite the opposite, Danny's wanted to relax in the embrace and cuddle so bad Danny's body subconsciously started to listen to it, while Pariah's wanted to just wrap his arms around Danny and pull him to his body, the feelings in their core were overpowering, and they couldn't help but give in.

Pariah wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close and pressing his face into Danny's messy raven hair, inhaling the scent of winter and cool mint, while Danny went limp and put his face in Pariah's neck, the smell of summer and spicy cinnamon filling his lungs, they breathed each other's scent and energy from each other's core started to flow into the other. Pariah pressed Danny against him, pulling the icy cold of Danny's core closer to his own.

Danny's eyes were half closed as he shifted closer to the heat of Pariah's core, he gave a little moan. The moan snapped both Pariah and Danny out of their sensual fog, they jumped apart as if burned. They stared at each other in shock.

Pariah's core yearned to reach out and pull Danny closer but he fought to quell the urge, and Danny was no better. Pariah felt his desire harden and he looked at Danny with lust, the boy looked so arousing in that moment, it didn't help Pariah control.

Danny was blushing fiercely from embarrassment and longing. Danny panted a little from arousal, he felt recharged and his pants felt tight around the groin area. He looked down at his waist and flushed even more in embarrassment, he wanted to melt into the floor right now. He saw that Pariah had a similar problem and his mind blanked.

They stared at each other, not saying a word, and panting, until Danny said, "Um, I'm... just gonna... go to my room, okay?" Between each pause, Danny took a step back until he was finished and he zoomed out of there as fast as he could (Which is around 325 miles per hour, well he wasn't sure cause it been a while since he last checked).

He flew past everyone and phased into his room, he locked the door to keep Jazz out and sat at his desk, with his head resting on his arms, and he tried to cool his heated thoughts. 'Umm, ice burgs, ice cubes down my pants, um, Dad in a dress, EWWW!' Danny shuddered in disgust, and whatever sexual thoughts he had a second ago disappeared

He wondered what the hell just happened, "What's wrong with me? I've only spent less than a week with this guy and already I'm ready to jump him!"

The evil voice in the back his head chuckled and said, 'So what? You can touch him, unlike other people, and he's hot, literally!'

'Shut up.' The logical part of his mind said.

Danny groaned and banged his head on the desk repeatedly as his mind played tug-of-war with his emotions, Danny had never felt this way about a person, a man no less, and he was confused to no end about how to act on them.

* * *

Since Danny was confined to his room because pariah wanted him to stay there while he gathered up all of his servants and dragged the ghosts back, he decided to look through all the books and scrolls that were just lying on the bookshelves. He walked to the books first and Danny grabbed an armful of them, careful not to drop them. He went back to the desk, floating because of the books, they were heavier than they looked and he had a hard time not dropping them.

Danny set them down gently and sat down to look over the great shape they were in. He opened one and realized that it was in Romanian, which confused him that he knew that. Danny looked at all of the other books and realized in surprise that they too were in Romanian.

He looked at the cover, it had a ghost orchid on the front and he couldn't make out the title. The words blurred, causing Danny to jump and almost drop the book, but after a second the it returned to normal. There wasn't an author either and as Danny flipped through the book, he realised it was a story of some sort.

Frustrated and feeling a headache coming on, Danny banged his head on the desk, something he had done a lot of. As he banged, he heard something rattle on the inside, so he started opening the drawers, inside one of the drawers was a medium sized notebook. Danny flipped through the pages and saw that it was blank.

He suddenly had the urge to draw in it, so he picked up the weird ink pen thingy that had been in the drawer with it, flipped to the nearest page and started to draw...**(2)**

* * *

**dark: **HAHA! I'm so EVIL! I made Danny get a boner in front of Pariah, HAHAHA! *eats more sour skittles while running around in circles* I FREAKING LOVE SOUR SKITTLES and my dad bought me some, so I'm going nuts from the SOUR RUSH!**  
****shyla: **dark has a sour tooth where her sweet tooth is suposed to be...**  
****yin: **explains so much yet so little...**  
****yang: **_*disappeared to go get more sour things, cause he likes them too.*_

**ANOUNCMENT TIME: Okay guys, I'm sorry to say that my updates will be even slower. *dodges ecto-blast from pissed off yang* I just finished finals and I had an idea... Instead of going from update to update without planning each chapter out, I'll write the whole story out (a lot of work, but worth it in the end) and split it up into sections. I am already doing this with three other stories. One of the stories 'Library Love' is crappy in my eyes, I'm going through chapters and I'm fixing everything up and making them longer. I will post this anouncment on my page and my other story. Gives everyone cookies.**

**(1) thank you, alrye!**

**(2)you shall see what he drew later, it's very important to the story, I mean, REALLY important...**


End file.
